Three's Company
by SimpleTune
Summary: Kurt gets a text from Blaine - "Meet me at my house ASAP. Parents are out." But who else did Blaine send the text to?


A/N: Basically, unfiltered smut. Hope y'all enjoy! This is my first time writing a threesome and my longest pwp ever, please be nice.

Warnings: Threesome. Rimming.

Kurt shifted in the driver's seat in anticipation as he pulled up to Blaine's house. He was fiddling with his fringe in the rearview mirror when he noticed another car pull up behind him. And park. _What the hell?_ he wondered as a lanky figure unfolded itself from the interior of the small, expensive-looking car, wearing a very familiar blazer. _Sebastian_. Kurt's mirror creaked ominously with the sudden pressure he had put on it. He whipped out of the car, slamming the door behind him, and marched straight up to the boy, stopping him in his tracks. "Well, Kurt, didn't really expect to see _you _here," Sebastian said with a poisonous smile.

"What do you want, Sebastian? Are you stalking my boyfriend now?" Kurt folded his arms. He was not about to let this flirt, this _man-whore_ get in the way of what was sure to be a great day with Blaine. He had gotten a text about a half-hour ago – "_Meet me at my house asap. Parents are out – B._" Which, of course, could only mean one thing. Needless to say, Kurt was out the door faster than a – well, a sexually frustrated teenager. And he was one sexually frustrated teenager ready to claw out those cunning little meerkat eyes if he had to.

"I'm not so sure we understand each other, Kurt." Sebastian clicked his tongue on the t. "Your boyfriend wants to see me. So I would leave if I were you; it would be fun for you to watch us, I'm sure, but I think Blaine's a little sensitive to have an audience the first time, don't you?"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're so deluded. How many times does Blaine have to tell you that he doesn't want anything to do with you until you listen?"

Sebastian chuckled self-assuredly. "Slow down there, Kurt. Sounds to me like you're making assumptions. And they don't hold up. Blaine texted me telling me to come over."

Kurt felt his heart drop somewhere under his diaphragm. He swallowed hard and tried not to show it. "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian pulled out his iphone and there it was. The exact same text Kurt had gotten. Kurt glared at the screen, wanting to erase that little green bubble from his memory. "Let's just see what he wants," he grunted, turning on his heel and stomping towards the door. Sebastian followed, sauntering behind him with a huge grin. After a few attempts at banging on the door, both of their phones vibrated.

_Door's open. – B_

_You have a lot of explaining to do,_ Kurt thought. He pushed the heavy oak door open and started climbing the stairs not bothering to look behind him. If he had, he might have noticed the taller boy checking out his ass. He turned the corner and found himself staring at Blaine's bedroom door. He could feel Sebastian's presence behind him. "Shall we?" the other boy opened the door for him in a mockery of courtesy. At the sight in front of him, Kurt could only say, "Oh."

Blaine was sitting on his bed. In his boxer-briefs. Handcuffed to the headboard.

"Kurt, I can explain," he said.

Kurt held back a strangled little laugh. "You'd better," he said.

Blaine's eyes darted between them. "You two obviously have some issues to work out. And I could only think of one way it could happen in a way that's enjoyable for all of us."

Sebastian's face lit up. "I see what your little tiger's getting at, Kurt. Of course I would rather have him all to myself," he licked his lips in the most predatory way imaginable and Kurt felt like hauling off and smacking him, "but this could do as well."

Blaine looked apologetic enough for the both of them. "Kurt, I want him to leave us alone as much as you do, but I don't think he's going to." his voice dropped almost to a whisper, rough, and he squirmed a little on the bed. "Please, baby. Why don't we try this?"

Kurt felt the heat rising in his face. That was a voice reserved for very private moments. And he didn't have a clue what either of them were talking about. He could feel his ears burning as he recalled the boy he had once been, who had stuck his fingers in his ears at even the mention of sex. He felt just as clueless and embarrassed now. "B-Blaine, I don't understand."

But it was Sebastian who turned to him with a smile and a good-natured laugh. "Kurt, he wants us to have a threesome."

If Kurt's face hadn't been on fire before, it was now. He looked down at the tips of his knee-high boots. "Sebastian, if you could give us a moment alone?" Blaine said. Surprisingly, the boy left without comment, closing the door behind him. Blaine sat up as far as could be allowed by his current restraints. "Kurt, come here," he said, patting the bed beside him with his free hand. Kurt sat down on the end of the bed and stared at the wall opposite. "I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, okay? I remember what happened the last time I tried to be spontaneous and fun." Kurt winced at the memory. "Kurt? You won't look at me. Oh god, I'm sorry, baby. I honestly thought this would be fun for you. We'd been talking about it and –" Kurt turned to face him.

"Blaine, it's fine. Okay. You just had me scared for a little, that's all."

Blaine reached for his hand and Kurt scooted down the bed to give it to him. Blaine kissed the promise ring he had given Kurt for Christmas. "Kurt – remember – you never have to worry about that – never."

Kurt smiled, then took a deep breath. His eyes lit up mischeiviously and Blaine's cheeks flushed a little pinker. "So – should we let Sebastian back in, then?"

Blaine groaned, letting his head fall back against the headboard. "Thank you. My wrist is starting to get sore."

"Well, we can't have that – you're going to need it." Kurt smiled playfully and leaned in and kissed his boyfriend's nose before skipping off to open the door. He stuck his head out where he found Sebastian leaning against the wall, stroking himself lazily through his pants. "Bet I can make him come before you can," Kurt said.

"Oh, I'd like to take that challenge," responded Sebastian as he lifted himself off the wall and strutted into the room. Kurt shucked off his jacket, dropping it onto the floor, and followed. He sat down on the chair opposite the bed and started tugging at the laces on his boots, but then he got a better idea. "Sebastian," he purred, "if you wouldn't mind…?" Sebastian kneeled and started pulling at the laces himself, chuckling. "What's so funny?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. Just, I knew it." Sebastian looked up at him. "This is going to be awesome hate sex." He pulled the boot off with a grunt. He freed Kurt from the other boot without comment and leaned in. "Aren't you going to thank me properly?" he asked. Kurt glanced at his boyfriend, who was looking slightly worried that Kurt was still thinking of punching Sebastian and kicking him out of the house, and then leaned in and pressed his lips to the other boy's. It was nice, he decided. Just different. Sebastian's lips were warm against his and flicked his tongue out expertly to brush against Kurt's lips. Kurt allowed him entrance and Sebastian brought up a hand to cup his jaw. Soon Sebastian let out a breathless little moan, and Kurt would never have imagined it would be the third party and not his boyfriend who made him hard first, but he wasn't complaining.

"Seb…Kurt…come here," Blaine whined and the two boys flashed each other a grin after they broke apart. Sebastian started taking off his blazer as Kurt crawled into bed with Blaine and starting palming him through his underwear. Blaine moaned and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder and Kurt smirked as the now pantsless Sebastian curled up on his other side.

"Just where you wanted us, isn't it Blaine?" Sebastian breathed, trailing his long fingers down Blaine's naked torso, making him shudder. "What…a dirty…cockslut." His hand joined Kurt's for a moment, then he dipped a finger inside the elastic waistband of Blaine's underwear and pulled it down.

"I think," Kurt said, catching on, "Blaine needs a little punishment, doesn't he, Seb?"

"That he does, Kurt." The other boy winked. "Would you care to begin?"

"Sebastian, I'm surprised at you. I never thought you would be such a gentleman." Kurt winked back. He shifted over until he was lying on top of Blaine, licking a long line down his sternum and then blowing cool air over it. Blaine shivered, his eyes fixed on Kurt, and then a warm weight was on top of Kurt, not crushing, just pressing into his back, and a hand was reaching around and unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down. Kurt hissed when the fingers trailed over his crack. "You want me to do this, Warbler, or what?" he asked.

"Can't you multitask?" a voice murmured into his ear. Kurt leaned down and started sucking a hickey into Blaine's neck, biting hard enough to draw beads of blood. Blaine groaned and dug his fingernails into Kurt's shoulder. Sebastian, meanwhile, was trailing his tongue down Kurt's back, nipping at the skin around his shoulderblades. He dragged Kurt's underwear down to his knees, lifting it over his hard-on, and started teasing Kurt's entrance with a long finger, making Kurt thrust his hips against Blaine, who groaned and pulled Kurt into a deep, messy kiss. While Kurt was distracted, Sebastian surprised him by pushing his tongue into his entrance. "Holy –" Kurt clenched onto Blaine's shoulders and tried to keep still while Seb's tongue twisted inside of him. His cock was leaking precome all over Blaine's stomach and he couldn't help arching his back and just moaning. Sebastian pulled his tongue out of Kurt and nipped at the inside of his thigh. He chuckled. "I just knew there was a way to get you to loosen up, Hummel."

"And what about you, Seb?" Blaine said, his voice raspy. "I'm sure that there's some way Kurt can wrinkle your blazer." Kurt and Sebastian just looked at him. "No, baby," Kurt said. "Just…no." He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the nose, then turned to Sebastian. "Lie back on the pillows," he ordered.

"Yes, _sir_." Sebastian grinned and did as he was told. Blaine scooted over to make room for him. Kurt reached down and unzipped Sebastian's khakis, pulling his underwear past his now obvious erection and pushing it onto the floor. "Blaine, hold him," he ordered, and Blaine twisted and turned to get to an angle where he could hold Sebastian's hips down.

Sebastian glanced down at Kurt. "You're sure about this, Hummel? Wouldn't want to – " however he was going to finish his insult was replaced by an "oh, god," as Kurt licked a circle around the head of his cock, then sunk down and swallowed him whole. Blaine kept his free hand splayed over Seb and watched Kurt's head bobbing over Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't help but thrust up after Kurt removed his mouth with a small pop, whining little nonsensical things under his breath. Kurt turned to Blaine. "Your turn, darling." And he proceeded to lick a line straight up Blaine's shaft, making Blaine writhe beneath him. He started tonguing Blaine's balls and jerking him off with his left hand. Then he reached over and started jerking Sebastian off with his right hand. Both boys were moaning wantonly at this point, and Kurt smiled, loving the feel of this peculiar sense of power. Keeping his hands on both of them, he started licking his way up Blaine's body until he found a pebbled nipple and bit down hard. Blaine groaned and his hips started thrusting faster into the circle of Kurt's hand. His skin was hot under Kurt and he breathed, "K-Kurt – I'm – " and then his come spilled over Kurt's fingers.

"Not – _fuck_ – as much of a tease as I – _shit_ – thought," Sebastian panted. Kurt kissed him and swiped his tongue around his mouth lazily, then brought his fingers up to the other boy's lips. "Suck," he ordered. Seb pulled the pale fingers into his mouth and started twirling his tongue around them. Kurt's hips jerked forward and he started rutting into the mattress shamelessly. When his fingers were good and wet, he lowered them back down and pressed one through Sebastian's entrance and started sliding it in and out. "More," Sebastian pleaded. Kurt skipped his second finger and pushed three in. Sebastian threw back his head and swore. After a bit of sliding and whimpering and adjusting, Kurt crooked his fingers and after a little moving around, found Seb's prostate. He brushed the little nub once, twice, and Seb was a goner, coming all over Kurt's stomach, muttering "fuck."

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Sebastian and sat back. Both boys looked utterly debauched, Sebastian still panting and riding out his high, and Blaine sweaty and covered in hickeys. Kurt crawled between them, a little embarrassed by the throbbing problem making itself known between his legs, but he had to admit it had been fun watching both boys come undone. Blaine rolled over, cupping Kurt with his body, and stroked Kurt's face with his free hand, and sighed. "Best. Boyfriend. Ever."

Kurt smiled. "Where's the key to that damn thing anyway? It looks like your hand is about to fall off."

"Feels like it a little bit," Blaine grunted. "Nightstand." Kurt reached over Sebastian and scrabbled around on the wood surface for a little bit before he found the key. Then he rolled over and undid Blaine's handcuffs. Blaine shook his hand out, smiling at Kurt and then leaning over and kissing him. Kurt hummed against his lips. "If I get a kiss every time I rescue you from handcuffs, I should lock you up more often," he said.

"That better be what it sounds like," Blaine responded, kissing him more deeply. Kurt resisted the urge to giggle.

Sebastian shifted beside them. "Blaine, you might be willing to bask in your fuzzy little afterglow, but I think we should give Kurt what he deserves." His hand slipped between Kurt's legs and started teasing at Kurt's hole. Kurt gasped.

"I couldn't agree more, Sebastian," Blaine said, opening the lube. "Will you fuck him or should I?"

"I think you should," Sebastian says, "As long as I get to prep him first."

"Deal," says Blaine, handing over the lube. "But be gentle, Smythe. Remember – that ass is mine."

Sebastian pushes on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt rolls over willingly. He's been so achingly hard for so long, but he could definitely stand to be fucked. He wants to make this last. Seb warms up the lube between his hands (ugh, that really is a disgusting noise) and starts with one finger. Kurt lets out a long groan into the pillow, thrusting forward. He adds two and lets Kurt shift and adjust for just a minute before he starts scissoring his fingers. Kurt lets out an even longer, louder groan and clenches the pillow. Blaine rubs his back and then starts licking his neck, nipping gently behind his earlobe as Sebastian adds a third finger. Kurt starts panting.

"Blaine…kiss me," he says and Blaine obliges, turning Kurt's face towards his and cupping it in his hand. Their kiss is long and dirty and Kurt bites down on Blaine's lip when Sebastian crooks his fingers and finds his prostate on the first time. "God…" Kurt mumbles against Blaine's mouth. Blaine gives him a chaste peck on the lips and then moves away, ripping open the condom packet he left on the bedside table. He rolls it on and replaces Sebastian behind Kurt. Kurt whimpers as Seb pulls his fingers out of his ass. "Blaine – fuck me hard," Kurt tells his boyfriend, getting shakily up on his hands and knees. And Blaine does. The room is filled with grunts and moans and the slap of skin on skin and Sebastian has moved off the bed and is sitting in the armchair watching them. He blushes when he notices how hard he's gotten just looking. But he figures it's only natural (that's kind of the point of porn, after all) and reclines in the chair getting off. Blaine hits Kurt's prostate and Kurt throws back his head and fucking _keens_. Seb bites down on his lip and stifles a moan. Blaine's thrusts slow down some, pushing at a steady rhythm and Kurt rolls his hips back against him. Blaine digs his fingers into Kurt's back and lets out a loud groan, and just like that, Seb's coming, fast and short. He rests his head back against the chair and closes his eyes while Kurt and Blaine fuck.

Kurt's breathing is getting faster and he's murmuring, "God…Blaine…_fuck_. I'm – close." Blaine doesn't say anything, but reaches around and starts jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Kurt shouts as he comes all over the sheets. Blaine feels him clench around him and comes too, moaning Kurt's name. He pulls out and they both ride out their orgasms with Kurt's hand clenched around Blaine's. After a few minutes, Kurt says without opening his eyes, "Blaine. Have I ever told you that you always have the best ideas?"

Blaine smiles. "Yes. I love you too."

Kurt rolls over to snuggle up to him. "Sebastian? Are you free next Saturday?"


End file.
